


Tell Me What You See

by nyacat39



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyacat39/pseuds/nyacat39
Summary: The City is destroyed, the Freedom Fighters are doing their best to save the innocent lives. As this is going on, Infinite and the Custom Hero have a battle with one big question at the end... Who is Infinite? (One-Shot)





	Tell Me What You See

Fire blew through the city, ruble crashed to the ground below destroying the ground and surrounding items. Metallic clangs of robotic feet on the rubble were almost completely covered up by the screams of civilians and car alarms from the chaos playing in the scene. Few were trying to hold the chaos back in order to get the innocent to safety but were slowly losing ground as robots shot them down.

A silver figure with a cyan glow around them floated above the retreating crowd and with a wave of one of their hands caused any approaching robot to halt their approach as the same glow covered them. Soon the glowing bots were lifted and thrown at more approaching bots, destroying both.

A pink figure quickly followed behind with a purple one to take care of the stragglers. Both moved swift and fierce as flames surrounded the purple one as they sped through the bots and set them ablaze. The pink one had a large red and yellow hammer smashing through the bots on their end.

“Eggman’s really upped his arsenal this time, there’s no end to them!” The pink one, a young female hedgehog in a red dress shouted as she threw her hammer through the crowd and quickly pulled a new one out from seemingly nowhere. Her light green eyes filled with a mix of determination and fatigue as sweat dropped from her brow, and her breathing grew heavy. 

“Everything ends eventually!” The purple one, a female cat with a regal look to her called back, flames dancing around her and causing the robots closest to them to explode. Despite her calmer demeanor she seemed to be losing steam herself.

“We just need to hold them off till everyone get’s to safety!”  The silver one, a young male hedgehog exclaimed as he charged up a large amount of the cyan energy before unleashing it into a large wave shorting out a large group of robots. However the end result had the hedgehog bring a hand up to his head and for sweat to start forming on his brow.

The incoming mass of robots to replace the destroyed ones didn’t help any of them catch a much needed breather as they all had to prepare for the incoming wave. Many of the others that fought to protect were also wearing down quickly from the incredibly large numbers.

Up above on an over looking bridge stood a dark figure that looked to be a crossbreed of an unknown number of species, a silver mask that exposed only the left eye and the long flowing white locks behind them. Every so often what looked like a glitch effect appeared around them as they watched the chaos sweeping through the ruined city.

_“I was wondering when you would arrive,”_ They spoke, their voice had a distorted quality to it. They stood where they were even as a red wolf stood behind them with a blaster pointed right at their back. The wolf held back his fear as he continued to point the weapon at the black Hybrid, who seemed to not be intimidated by it at all.

_ “So tell me… when did you leave the blue savior and his counterpart? Was it perhaps when you realized they were falling for my distraction? Or was it when my minions started to overwhelm them?”  _ The black being questioned, slowly turning to the wolf. A sinister yellow eye in a sea of red met determined golden eyes.

“More like when I found your junk dropping them off,” The wolf responded, his free hand holding a glowing red cube within the green gloved hand. Said item slowly dissolved into the same glitch effect that appeared around it’s owner. A menacing chuckle escaped them, their eye never seeming to blink but glowed in amusement. 

_ “Well then… tell me are you here to end this war then?”  _ In a blink of the wolf’s eyes the hybrid was missing from their prior spot and panic shot through him even before he felt the clawed hand at his throat.  _ “Or… Perhaps you wish for a quick death instead.” _

In an instant the wolf shot his elbow back as hard as he could to hit the hybrid only to meet air and have to spin around to fire his weapon where the glitching being reappeared. The black and white being sidestepped out of the way.

_ “You’ve improved your reaction time since our last encounter,”  _ the being pointed out even before firing off a blast of energy from their hand towards the wolf, who rolled out of the way. The wolf kept dodging as the hybrid fired five more shots before letting up and presenting the wolf with an opening.

“More like I’m a quick learner.” The wolf quickly shot two rounds of his own only to have the hybrid dodge and start closing the distance between the two.

_ “Enlighten me then.”  _ A five red cubes appeared around the glitching being before dropping off one robot each before vanishing again.

“For someone calling themselves ‘Infinite’ you seem to focus on a set fighting style.” Switching the blaster over to a flamethrower, the wolf took care of the robots quickly before quickly performing a roundhouse kick behind them to the hybrid that reappeared there. Infinite moved back quickly from the kick before disappearing in a large glitch and reappearing a good distance from the wolf.

_ “So I’ve made myself predictable. Allow me to correct that mistake then.”  _ Infinite began to float up about three feet off the ground before summoning more cubes around them. The wolf held his ground but lifted his weapon higher, preparing for incoming hostiles… only to get a surprise as the hybrid sent them straight towards the wolf.

Dodging as many as he could the wolf was slowly getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of cube being thrown at him. He had no idea what would happen if he got hit by one but he really didn’t want to find out. Unfortunately… he was about to find out as one hit him and suddenly everything looked different.

No longer was he in the burning city but now he was in a large strange forest clearing. The tree’s were upright, a pitch black color and pointed to a blood red sky with a black sun. Confusion and fear flowing through him he held his weapon in a ready position as his golden eyes combed the area… only to see something white pulling itself out of the grass that looked drenched in blood. 

Out of the blood grass came a pure white hedgehog whose form seemed to be rather familiar to the wolf as he took in the stance, the quills that looked like they were swept back by the wind itself and the glowing green eyes within the sea of black.

“M-Mister Sonic?” The wolf stammered, almost lowering his weapon at the sight of the familiar person… but remained on high alert due to the strange look of the familiar face as well as the unnaturally sinister smile that crossed the white being’s face as it stared at him. Soon more white beings pulled themselves out of the ground, many of them being familiar faces to the wolf along with a few he never saw before… but the most horrifying were the ones that looked like him.

“W-What the-” His sentence was cut off when they suddenly began to attack, all screeching unnatural sounds as they began their attacks.

_ “Have you ever wondered what would happen if you made a different choice?”  _ Infinite’s voice echoed from everywhere above the screeches of the white beings. The wolf was fighting them off as best he could and even using the grappling hook he had in his gloves to avoid them as best he could.

_ “A different choice results in different outcomes… different realities. Now tell me… How many of them would be bad choices? Choices that lead to one taking a different path.” _

A spin dash attack was barely dodged only to be smacked back by a hammer.

_ “Breaking someone’s body, or spirit.” _

A beam of chaos energy smashed into the wolf’s back causing him to scream in pain, even more when a sharp tipped boot spiraled deep into the wound with great force.

_ “Or… lead to someone’s end.” _

A fist with painful spikes dug deep into the wolf’s gut as he was uppercut into the air only to be electrocuted by a metallic figure, then grabbed by cyan energy and smashed into the ground.

_ “The answer my young wolf… is an  _ **_infinite_ ** _ number. There’s no end to these choices or results.” _

Fire singed his fur and burned the skin underneath, metal stars hit his back right in the wound caused by chaos energy.

_ “No world exists where no one ever made choices like those. It is impossible, unattainable and unavoidable.” _

Coughing blood and feeling pain all over the wolf looked up and saw some of the figures with blood red tears falling from their darkened eyes. Sadistic smiles practically carved into their faces.

_ “Look around you. Tell me what you see in each of these figures.” _

Wincing from the pain and feeling like he was close to losing consciousness his eyes locked onto that of the twisted Sonic’s. The minute he deep into those green eyes the wolf’s mind flashed images of the blue blur being forced to watch as he went up against a large lizard creature made entirely of water. Watched as he was trapped in the endless sea and slowly choking on the water as he struggled to get to the surface… only to be surrounded by nothing but darkness.

It was just as horrifying when he looked at the others… each of them went out in a horrible way, either due to mistakes or even someone else making a different choice that caused their end. None of them were without pain and the wolf felt every bit of it. The young wolf began to black out from the pain… only to wake up back where he originally was in the burning city.

The pain was still there but much more dull now and the wolf’s eyes locked onto the hybrid, who had their back towards him.

_ “Now… Tell me wolf. Take all the pain you just saw, all the suffering and ask yourself. What’s worse than all of that?” _

The wolf watched as the glitching almost seemed to get worse around the hybrid… but through it all his eyes widened when he saw Infinite’s mask in its owner’s hand. Slowly they turned to the wolf.

_ “I’ll tell you what…” _

The wolf’s eyes widened at what laid underneath the mask of his enemy. Through all the glitches it was much heavier on the scarred up right side of their face, but they saw the deep red still surrounding the blinded eye on that one side. There were more scars but there was something missing from the hybrid’s face aside from eyelids as evidence from them never blinking before.

_ “Being erased from existence.” _

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really hyped for this game, and normally I wait till a game is out and I play it first before writing anything for it... but damn it I was inspired and really wanted to write something for the hype. This was mostly just for fun and also playing with a few ideas on what Infinite could actually be like in game.... as well as a slight theory on their real identity.


End file.
